


Built For You

by Seren246



Category: Skylanders - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21932008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seren246/pseuds/Seren246
Summary: Ro-Bow is in need of assistance after some malfunctioning, so Tri-Tip and Magna Charge come to his aid.
Relationships: Ro-Bow/Tri-Tip





	Built For You

(Ro-Bow reactivates and wakes up on an operating bench, Tri-Tip is seen sleeping next to the bench) 

Robinn: Honey? 

(Tri-Tip slowly raises his head, then he hugs Ro-Bow tightly) 

Ro-Bow: Woah, wait... Where am I? 

(Tri-Tip lets go and Magna Charge strides beside him) 

Ro-Bow: Matt? 

Magna Charge: Hey Robinn. 

Ro-bow: What am I doing here? What happened? 

Tri-Tip: You did it again. 

Ro-bow: Did what? 

Tri-Tip: You malfunctioned again. 

Ro-bow: Oh... 

Magna Charge: It's alright, you just needed some fixing up. 

Ro-bow: Did I hurt anyone? 

Tri-Tip: Well, no... 

Ro-bow: Tip. 

Tri-Tip: Okay, you almost tried to kill me. 

Ro-bow: It's that bad-- 

(Ro-bow starts going haywire, his eye blinks red and tries to target Tri-Tip, but then Magna Charge holds him down onto the bench) 

Magna Charge: (Struggling) Tip! Help me hold him down! 

(Tri-Tip holds down Ro-bow, Magna Charge grabs a device and holds it against Ro-Bow's eye) 

(The device shines over Ro-bow's eye and he stops squirming) 

Tri-Tip: (Breathing heavily) Robinn?.. 

(Ro-Bow slowly awakes again) 

Ro-Bow: It... happened again didn't it? 

Magna Charge: Unfortunately, yes. 

Ro-Bow: I don't know why this keeps happening, and I want to stop it. 

Tri-Tip: We're trying to find ways to help, honey. 

Magna Charge: This device seems to be quite a lot of help, but we'll have to be careful when you go haywire again. 

(Tri-Tip hugs Ro-Bow, and then holds him back down) 

Ro-bow: You had to hold me down like this? 

Tri-Tip: Not like this, but I did have to hold you down. 

(Ro-Bow kisses Tri-Tip's temple) 

Ro-Bow: I'm sorry you have to go through this... 

Tri-Tip: Don't apologise. 

(Magna Charge runs over to Tri-Tip and Ro-Bow with a huge machine rolled on wheels) 

Magna Charge: You didn't go haywire yet? 

Ro-Bow: No. 

Magna Charge: Good, now stay down. This shouldn't hurt. 

(They machine lights up and scans over Ro-Bow) 

Tri-Tip: So, what're the results? 

(Magna Charge checks the machine) 

Magna Charge: It appears that Robinn has some sort of virus turning on and off simultaneously in him that's causing him to go haywire. And luckily, there's a simple solution to this. 

Tri-Tip: And that is? 

Magna Charge: Eye replacement. Robinn's eye is what the virus is controlling. And I've got a brand new eye for Robinn I salvaged that can prevent this from happening again. 

Tri-Tip: Oh thank the titans. 

(Magna Charge shuts Ro-Bow down and starts replacing his eye with the brand new eye) 

Tri-Tip: What's this eye made out of? 

Magna Charge: Crystallized Serendipitite. 

Tri-Tip: Come again? Serendipitite? 

Magna Charge: I just discovered this material deep in the caves where all the previous Swap Force had resurrected. It's what was used to resurrect them, and it originated from Serendipity's blood. 

Tri-Tip: Wait, this originated from Talinn? 

Magna Charge: Correct. It's stronger than Traptanium. 

Tri-Tip: Well, let's hope it helps Robinn. 

(Magna Charge reactivates Ro-Bow, he slowly wakes up again) 

Tri-Tip: Honey, how're you feeling? 

Ro-Bow: I didn't go haywire again? 

Magna Charge: Nope, in fact, you won't be going haywire ever again. I changed your eye with a brand new one made to resist that virus you had in your other eye. 

Ro-Bow: I had a virus in my other eye? For celestial's sake. That's annoying. 

Tri-Tip: At least you won't have to worry about trying to kill me anymore. 

Magna Charge: I'm gonna get us some snacks and refreshments. 

(Magna Charge zooms off) 

(Tri-Tip kisses Ro-Bow) 

Robinn: Were you waiting for him to leave so that you could do that? 

Tri-Tip: No, I just felt like it. 

Ro-Bow: So, you didn't do it cause you love me and it was a relief kiss? 

Tri-Tip: Wow, that's actually exactly why I kissed you. How did you know that? 

Robinn: Hasn't anyone else done that to you? 

Tri-Tip: Buck actually does that almost all the time. 

Ro-Bow: Oh yeah, he does. 

(They both laugh) 

Tri-Tip: Sometimes I never know whether it's a relief kiss or a panic kiss, cause I sometimes panic kiss. 

Ro-Bow: Oh dear! There's a cockroach on the wall! 

Tri-Tip: (Sarcastically) Oh really? 

(Tri-Tip turns and actually sees a cockroach on the wall, then it starts flying towards him) 

(Tri-Tip screams and jumps on top of Ro-Bow's lap) 

Tri-Tip: (Panicking and yelping) Eww!!! Get away!!! AAAH!!!! I hate flying cockroaches!!! 

Robinn: Honey! Calm down! It can't hurt you! 

(Magna Charge walks in with refreshments and some freshly cut fruits on a platter, then he sees the cockroach flying around Tri-Tip and Ro-Bow) 

Magna Charge: Gross... Hold on you two, I got it. 

(Magna Charge gets a fly squatter and smacks the cockroach against a wall, then he sweeps it into a bin) 

(Tri-Tip hyperventilates, then Ro-bow glares at Tri-Tip) 

Robinn: (Deeply sighs with anger) Tip... 

Tri-Tip: (Whimpering) I'm sorry... 

(Ro-Bow keeps glaring at Tri-Tip, Tri-Tip's pupils grow bigger like a kitten) 

Robinn: (Sighs) It's alright. But only because those eyes of yours don't need to get any bigger, okay? 

Tri-Tip: Yes honey... 

(Ro-Bow giggles and kisses Tri-Tip's nose) 

Ro-Bow: I was built for the right dino. 

Tri-Tip: Yes you were. 

(Magna Charge smiles and then leaves the room while Tri-Tip and Ro-Bow have their sweet moment together) 

End


End file.
